deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pit (Smash Bros.)
Pit is the immortal angel champion of Palutena, the Goddess of Light and the optimistic and happy-go-lucky commander of the Centurions of the Light. Pit is a master archer, wielding his iconic bow and arrow against numerous foes to defend his Goddess from her treacherous sister, the Gorgon Medusa, and her monstrous army. Pit first appearance in Smash Bros was in Brawl, his first appearance in a video game in 17 years. As you would expect from an angel, Pit is a big threat in aerial combat and has good recovery options. Aside from that Pit is a middling character in all other areas although he does have strong anti-projectile game with his Guardian Orbiters. Battle vs. Link (Smash Bros.) (by Wassboss) Link is walking through the forest, heading home after a day of training. There is a big archery tournament the next day and he has been practising from dawn till dusk every day for the past couple of weeks. He reaches the foot of the tree in which his house is situated and climbs up the ladder. He gets to the top and gets a tingle down his spine. "Something isn't right here" ''he thinks and draws his sword and shield. He nudges the door open and steps in, spotting immediately a boy stood in the main room, his back to the door. "I've been expecting you" the boy says turning and Link recognises him as Pit, he'd seen him at the archery range a few times. He lowers his sword at the casual tone of response but he doesn't sheath it. Pit smiles at him and gestures to the small table, which has a pot of tea and two cups. "I thought we could have a little chat before the tournament tomorrow." Link walks over to the table and sits down, placing his sword on the chair next to him. He takes the pot as Pit sits down opposite him and pours it into a cup, pushing it to Pit, who picks it up and takes a sip. Link fills his own cup but does not take a sip, he instead waits for Pit to speak. "I've been watching you at the range," Pit says, glancing around the small room "I must say you are an impressive archer, I don't know how I'm going to be beat you tomorrow." Link tenses at this but lets nothing show as he raises the cup to his lips. Pit seems oblivious and continues "The only way I'll stand a chance is if you drop out" he says and laughs. Link smiles politely and Pit looks at him, his gaze hardening. "Or if you were to be too injured to make it" Link immediately puts the cup down and reaches for his sword, his hand closing around the handle. As he goes to rise Pit takes out his Upperdash Arm and dashes forward and slams into Link, knocking him out of the door and off the small awning. He lands with a painful thud and he pulls himself to his feet tentatively, making sure he hasn't hurt himself too badly. As he does Pit steps out of the tree house, his bow drawn and fires off a barrage of arrows, which Link only just manages to dodge and he throws himself behind the cover of a tree, drawing his own bow as he does so. He peeks his head around the large oak and is instantly forced back by another arrow, which curves past his nose. Taking a deep breath he steps out fully and fires off his own arrow, which throws off Pit's aim and sends his own arrow firing up into the sky. Link keeps up the pressure with more arrows, each one only missing Pit by a whisker as he dodges around them. He manages to regain his senses and activates his Orbiters which reflect the arrows back at Link, who is forced to stop his barrage to avoid the projectiles. "I should've known better than to try and beat you at a range" he shouts and soars into the air, landing gently on the ground. He takes out his bow and breaks in in half, twirling the blades in his hand. He lunges forward and his blades clash with Link's master sword who flicks his wrist to knock them away. He attempts a lunge of his own which is expertly parried by Pit who swings his blades in a buzz-saw fashion, forcing him to step backwards. He draws a bomb from his pouch and throws it, the resulting explosion sending Pit sprawling. He then leaps into the air, aiming his sword downwards but Pit recovers in time and holds his blades in a cross above his head, catching the tip of Link's sword in the small gap. He yanks at the blade with all his strength, managing to wrench it out of Link's hand and toss it aside. Link pushes off the blade and lands gracefully. Pit smiles and launches a rapid barrage of attacks, putting Link on the back foot and taking all his skill to dodge, block and parry the blows with his shield. He surprises Pit by taking a step forward and his arm snakes out, grabbing hold of Pit and giving him a vicious kick in the ribs and tossing him aside. He runs over to his sword before his opponent can react and raises it above his head in victory, the light catching the edge and making it shine. Pit gets to his feet, a snarl on his lips and uses his Upperdash Arm to close the distance but Link anticipates the attack and charges up a spin attack, releasing as Pit comes forward forcing the angel to duck under the twirling blade. As he does he spies the glow of a smash ball in the distance. Smiling to himself, he does a little flip and takes to the air soaring towards his target. Link is not oblivious to the smash ball himself and takes off after him, drawing his boomerang as he does. His eyes flicker between the smash ball and Pit, unsure of whether he should try and pull the smash ball closer or knock his opponent off course. He makes his decision and aims for the smash ball, the boomerang spinning through the air and creating a mini tornado as it does. It connects with the floating sphere and pulls it back towards Link who swings his sword and slices into the smash ball as it gets within range, shattering it. He then grabs the Boomerang out of the air and puts it back in it's holster, looking up as Pit slams into him, knocking them both to the ground. The winged warriors tries to knock the smash ball out of his Hylian adversary but Link pushes him away with his shield and activates the final smash. His initial strike causes Pit to freeze in place allowing him to follow up with several powerful blows before finishing off with his finishing slash, which sends Pit flying backwards and he bounces off a tree, the trunk snapping with the force of the impact. Link strides over to his opponent who is crawling across the floor, trying to rise but his injuries are too severe and he is forced to couch as Link approaches, his sword held rigidly by his side. He cries out as he raises the master sword is lifted high above his head and Link hesitates. " I am sorry" he shouts "I will not bother you again, I'll withdraw from the tournament." Link lowers his sword and Pit breathes a sigh of relief and despite his wounds he finds himself laughing. " I guess your better than I thought" he says but Link ignores him, sheathing his sword and heading back to his home to rest. Pit watches him go before heading off doubled over due to his wounds, hoping to find someone to heal him. '''Winner: Link ' Expert's Opinion The voters felt that Link would be victorious because of his skill at both close quarter and ranged combat which gave him more options to defeat his foe who, while having a ranged weapon, was not as skilled with it nor was the weapon in question as good as the ranged options brought to the battle by Link. Furthermore Link's more powerful attacks meant he could end a fighter quickly against the lighter Pit whose attacks really couldn't do enough damage to harm his opponent. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Super Smash Bros. Warriors